


Bathe me in a Ocean of my own Tears

by tasibi



Series: Little things make a snowball (Lancelot week) [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 6- Strengths/Insecurites, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lancelot Week 2K17, Langst, Lotorangst?, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: Sometimes it's okay to cry





	Bathe me in a Ocean of my own Tears

~~Strengths~~ /Insecurities

Lance would laugh, those gentle lips curling into a wide grin. Blue eyes deeper than the oceans floors alight with joy as he 'serenaded' the ladies. Lotor stiffled a chuckle as Lance was once again, rejected, but he immediately was alert when he saw the flash of hurt in the blue paladins eyes. He walked over, careful not to disrupt any of the aliens walking past as he made his way over to Lance.

"Lance, what's wrong?" He asked, which caused Lance to jump up a bit, obviously startled by the question.

"Huh-? Oh, nothing is wrong, why are you asking?" Lotor saw straight through the lie, but chose not to exploit it. Lance sipped on the alcoholic beverage in his hand, a more refined version of Galran wine, or  _Snæighjiph,_ but since that was difficult to pronounce the paladins called it 'gine'.

"Would you mind talking to me, oh great Casanova?" Lance snorted at that, almost inhaling his drink as he moved towards a wall that Lotor had chosen, thoughts already clouding up from the wine. 

"So, how was it to be Prince?" Lotor laughed but grew silent, only giving details of his closest maid, a Naidanac, a very nice woman, her whole species was generally kind. Lance asked him what he was great at, which made Lotor go into a tangent of stories, of when he struggled with this identity to his best moments and finding his place. 

"What about you?" Lance stiffened, mind trying to make up excuses to the question, but before he knew it his mouth was moving.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm not enough, y'know?" And Lotor nodded along, knowing the feeling all to well, "and then I bottle everything up. All the thoughts that are whispered into my ear every night I shut my eyes. And I sometimes want comfort, but then the thoughts will come again and tell me how  _weak and pathetic_ I am. An-" He choked up, tears gathering and threatening to spill.  Lotor seemed alarm before he shielded Lance from the crowd and moved them to a quiet place.

The balcony was empty, and a shooting star passed over them. Lotor held Lance closer, for he knew he needed a good cry. Lance sobbed a bit, clenching onto his own blue shirt before he rubbed his eyes and smiled.

"Sorry for making you uncomfortable, it's really pathetic." Lotor made no waste and placed his talon like hands on the sides of the Cubans face, making those blue eyes stare directly into his.

"Its ok to cry, even I cried at night when the stress and the guilt and everything was too much. I let it go, but I needed time, the guilt? I carried it along with me, slowly feeding off my debt. There are times where these emotions hit me, making me doubt everything, if I was doing enough. But it does not make me any less of a stronger person than I am now. Same to you, you're skilled and beautiful in more ways than one. You're funny and quirky, you are outgoing and intelligent and are one of the best  _Lepintel_ figures I've ever had the pleasure of knowing.  _You are amazing"_

Lance cried again, shoving himself into Lotor's shoulder and sobbed.

And if halfway through two voices could be heard crying they didn't comment on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Naidanac- spell i backwards 
> 
> Lepintel* Its used as brother, but can also mean a supporting figure. Mother would be Koplitel


End file.
